Data communications has become increasingly important in today's society. One aspect associated with data communications relates to the use of peripheral cards. Peripheral cards may be generally assigned resources and/or configured to operate in a certain mode. Some peripheral card systems may utilize a stack through connector to aid in configuring the cards. One problem associated with systems that include peripheral cards is that end users or pilots may misconfigure or incorrectly assign resources or identities to components, devices or elements. This may be important in cases where some entity relies on the identification of a corresponding peripheral card to implement a particular functionality or device in a corresponding architecture. In other scenarios, peripheral cards may generally have restricted adaptability and limited versatility. These deficiencies may operate to inhibit system performance and provide inadequate solutions for data communications systems.